Battle Again
by Kyo's Shadow Dragon
Summary: This is a storie done by ShadowFang. It is a storie about a woman that the Blitz team meets in a match one day. This first chapter isn't all that telling. It's more of an introduction. Read it, it's not bad! Enjoy! PS I do not own Zoids


Disclaimer: This is not written by Shadow Dragon. This was written by Shadow Fang (the second personality). This story is not about the Zoids characters. It has them in it. Attitudes portrayed here aren't necessarily the same as you might agree with. This is not a comedy (But it's ok if you laugh at me. I do too :^ ) Enjoy! P.S: I do not own Zoids  
  
Battle again  
By Shadow wolf  
She'd never thought this day would come. The day that she got to pilot a Zoid. But never would she have dreamed it would be one such as this. It was beautiful. It looked a lot like a Zaber Fang, but it was different. Modified, sleeker.  
She sighed. The thrill was greatly dampened due to the fact that she was a prisoner of someone, she knew not who. She came from a long line of pilots, but by now, she could barely remember her name. She'd been a mechanic with a gift with the Zoids. But she'd been traded around so many times that she'd forgotten to care who it was who had her captive. She did still remember her teenage years before captivity, though. She had been taking lessons how to pilot from her older brother, behind her father's back. He had wanted her to be a mechanic and never enter the more risky business of piloting. A pilot didn't ever have consistent wages and was always at risk. Where a mechanic always was safe and had no more to worry about than where they ordered their parts from.  
Her brother had told her that she had shown promise, but and old nemesis of their father had cut him down and separated the three of them as slaves and later sold them. After that she had given up on ever getting to do any serious battling. But it appeared that she had hit some good fortune.  
A pilot had been injured recently and the Zoid was a difficult one to control. The reason the pilot was injured. So they had found her. She had experience with piloting and she was disposable. They had many more talented mechanics that had less maintenance then her, who they had to pay for to an outside source. The people who had captured her had been leasing her out to teams for years, and making a large portion over it. She had escaped many times but on foot she was too easy to catch and all the Zoids had tracking devices now-a-days. So they had caught her every time. She still did minor things to keep her mind, like turning off her one way radio that they spoke to her through. But she didn't run off too far any more, to which she probably owed this great freedom, even if they thought she wouldn't live through this.  
But he was purring just like a kitten. She hadn't asked anything of him yet and was letting him take stand to wait for the other team to launch. She was busy trying to think of a better name than 'modified 17'. Even in her youth she'd had pet names for all the Zoids around her, but she was always careful to mach the name to the Zoid's abilities and characteristics. And she had never more than heard of him.  
"OK, I give up, don't you have a name?" The Zoid merely growled, unhappy to be reminded of his passenger, "Fine, I'll name you later, the battle's beginning."  
She hesitantly buckled-up as a gun sniper, a liger and a command wolf launched out in front of them. They also had a command wolf and a gun sniper, but she was supposed to test the new Zoid, 17, on the liger.  
The screen flashed info across the bottom. 'Liger Zero. Pilot Bit Cloud. Special attack, Slash Laser Claw." She sighed. She knew, of course. There was no way even someone as lowly as her hadn't heard of Bit Cloud. She supposed everyone knew that name. Him and his Fuzzy Pandas crack had gotten her riled up. The Zaber Fang Zoids had always been her favorite, with ligers and command wolfs coming in at a close third and second. Not that the team had been all that great, and that is what had made her forget about it. Now it had her thinking about 17's name again. She shook her head and tried to focus. Her first thought had been to turn off her radio, but it wouldn't turn off.  
Now she was really disappointed. She'd have to put up with their stupid raging. Had she found out earlier, she could have dismantled the radio all together, but she didn't have time now. Then, all of a sudden, she didn't feel so bad for still having it.  
"Another Fuzzy Panda? How many are there?" She smiled. She'd forgotten the fun of the before battle jibes. And this Bit guy looked like he was well accustomed to winning.  
"No, he's different, though I'll have to request you take back the insult. He doesn't take them too well." She responded, not realizing that he could only hear her, and that the whole team had.  
"Still, an easy win." The gun sniper pilot said eagerly.  
"And worth quite a bit." The command-wolf pilot spoke up. She hadn't been briefed in either of them but they had impressive looking zoids. She clicked the intercom to say as much, but the voice that was buzzing in her head-device screeched dire warnings that she didn't hear because she was trying to dig the zapper out of her head. Meanwhile the battle had begun. 17 had jumped forward, jolting her away from her efforts.  
She let 17 run at the Liger at first, just slipping her hands into the control sleeves. At the last second she jerked 17 to the side, making him merely take a slash at the Liger's side.  
The Liger avoided the blow and they began circling each other. 17 shook his head viciously, knowing that often knocked out the pilot.  
She got a smart nock on the head that momentarily stunned her, and that was why he was allowed to make the worst move possible. He lunged at the larger Liger and was thrown aside like he was an annoying fly, as she had known he would. The hard hit left 17 confused, vulnerable, and with its command system near freezing. She took advantage of it as the Liger came down with its famous Slash Laser Claw. She rolled 17 under him and stood from beneath, throwing the Liger off balance. Then she turned and grabbed the liger's head in 17's mouth and held his close side off the ground with her leg. They where stalemated! He was off balance and couldn't attack, and she couldn't let go of him to make an attack.  
Out of nowhere the Command wolf from the team she was on smashed into her. In the same moment she turned 17 to face him he had his guns aimed under the cockpit, at the weak point where the strike would go strait through and into the cockpit.  
"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME YOU LITTLE IDIOT! I SAID FORFEIT!!!!" He yelled at her threw her earpiece.  
"I never forfeit." Her growl was made more threatening because of 17's roar.  
"Then I'll have to change your mind." The Command Wolf shot and 17 dunked, biting into the Command Wolf's shoulder putting the last needed shock to send the badly damaged zoid into a complete freeze.  
The pilot began yelling obscenities at her and she froze with fear. She knew where this would get her. The Cell. It was a small, unlit chamber where they put you away. Where you didn't know what time it was, what day it was, or how many days it had been. Where she couldn't see her hand in front of her face, and more often then not, could not put her hand in front of her face.  
That was, if they reported for her, which they would. They would send her back. Her mind blanked with terror and her hands shook so bad that she was forced to release the controls. A large boom of shots landing close to the cockpit startled her back into reality. 17 had sensed her fear and run. She quickly grasped the controls and hauled him to a stop.  
He complied smartly, but immediately the shots caught them and smashed into them, tripping 17. As she lay in the cab, noticing finally the blood behind her ear and that the shock was on a small light that illuminated the cab for repairs and was making it glow. Then the name came to her from the shape of the blood on the bulb.  
"17, you shall be known as Blood fang. I promise you it." She felt the darkness closing in on her, "Everyone needs a name."  
She knew that well. It had been taught to her the hard way, when she had forgotten her own.  
  
The next day the Blitz team was having lunch on a café patio.  
"That was strange, wasn't it?" Jamie asked.  
"You mean yesterday when that team shot down their own pilot?" Leena Asked.  
"Yah, have you ever heard of a team doing that before."  
"Who cares? We still got our money." Brad spoke up, leaning back in his chair.  
"It was impressive though, wasn't it? How that pilot worked. She appeared to have no weapons beyond her claws. And she still had Bit pinned to the wall." Doc laughed, pulling out a toy Zaber Fang and Liger.  
"Did you have to bring those?" Jamie asked, dejected.  
Then they where distracted by a petit blond being drug away by two burly men dressed in black.  
"Now come on guys. It was an honest mistake. It could have happened to anybody." The men seemed not to hear her. Or feel her violent struggles. What had caught their attention was the pure terror in her voice. She had a bandage around her head, covering her right ear. There where stitches over her left eye and her right one was blackened. Her eyes landed on them and she smiled, some how yanked herself free of the two men and ran over.  
"The Blitz team! It's so great to meet you all in person. You're Bit Cloud!" She smiled at him, "Thanks for the great battle yesterday. Your Zoid is the most impressive one I've seen. Though your attack was predictable. But then, I'd spent the most boring three hours of my life stuck in a little room before-hand listening to some men ramble on about your techniques and such. They where so dry."  
She turned to Brad, "You're the Command Wolf pilot, right. You where impressive too. I've never seen one move like yours did. Your talent is obviously with them. By the way, what was your name?"  
"Brad." No one was attempting to interrupt her, not even her captors. So she turned to Leena.  
"You piloted the Gun sniper, right? You have a unique technique. I've never seen anyone that gun-happy, but don't take that the wrong way, it's a complement. There are few pilots, I am sure, that can avoid all your attacks, much less get a round off before they're shot down. No one told me your name either. What is it?"  
"L-Leena." She nodded, and turned to Doc and Jamie.  
"You two didn't battle. Who are you?"  
"Doc." "Jamie." They where snapping off their names like she was a drill sergeant. She was sure that wasn't really such a great thing to have happen when you where trying to make a good first impression. She turned back to Bit, taking the pen out of her pocket.  
She took his hand in hers and started writing on his palm. It obviously tickled because his fingers twitched at first and his hand stiffened, "If you ever need a pilot or a mechanic, or even if you just want to talk with me, you can reach me by this number. I'd really appreciate it and I'm much more experienced with fixing Zoids than battling them."  
She put the pen in his hand and closed his hand around it. She then pushed his hand to his chest. The men took her arms again then and led her away.  
"That was strange." Leena said the first to recover her voice.  
"She was strange." Bit said, opening up his hand and looking at what she wrote.  
"Wow! A mechanic and a pilot!" Doc said and they all crowded around Bit to see what she had written (except, of coarse, for Brad. (Who, was still leaning back in his chair like nothing had happened and like he didn't care either way).  
  
Mechanic 12  
732-542-8953 


End file.
